


[Therapy is expensive, but we have each other]

by kit_skittles



Series: Dream smp stories :D [6]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe, BASED ON THE CHARACTERS, Cara | CaptainPuffy and Jschlatt are Siblings, Chaos, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Eret and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, High School, Hybrids, Karlnapity, Platonic Marriages, Platonic Relationships, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, chatfic, joke relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kit_skittles/pseuds/kit_skittles
Summary: Basically just a chaos chatfic/with some actual writing
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream smp stories :D [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148039
Kudos: 38





	1. Tubbo: can you pick me up pls?

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> This is based around their roleplay characters not the actual people!!  
> It’s a high school au set in the dream the smp!!
> 
> (Also I will add the nicknames in the next chapter :))

**Modern Family:**

**Tubbo:** @Dream @Dream @Dream 

**Dream:** Yes Tubbo?

**Tubbo:** Could u pick me up pls?

**Dream:** What did you guys do this time?

**Tubbo:** Long story short, Tommy got in trouble at school and now we’ve both been suspended??

**Eret:** LONG STORY??

**Tubbo:** I mean I left out what he was su-

  
**Niki:** Tubbo?

**Eret:** Tubbo, you good there?

**Tubbo:** AHAHAAHAHA

**Dream:** is anyone else incredibly confused..

**Niki:** Yes.

**Eret:** ^^  
  


 **Tubbo** : Sorry- Tommy took my phone before I could tell you what happened. Anyways Dre please can you pick me up?

  
  


**Dream:** omw.

**Tubbo:** Thx :D

**Dream:** Np kiddo :)

**Eret:** SOFT DREAM?!

  
  
 **Niki:** Eret, we’re literally siblings?

**Dream:** Eret I’m locking you out of the house just for that.

**Eret:** WAIT NO PLE-

**Dream:** Also you’re literally the biggest softy stfu.

**Tubbo:** Eret..Dream has a point.

**Eret:** TUBBO NOT YOU TOO

**Tubbo:** I guess it was never meant to be.

_Tubbo has gone offline._

**Eret:** DID HE JUST?

**Dream:** HE DID-

**Niki:** I-

  
—————-

**[Therapy is Expensive but we have each other:]**

**Green Bitch:** Hey guys! Just to let you all know that Tommy and Tubbo are at our house just in case you’re wondering where they are.

**Wimbler:** What did they do this time?

**Green Bitch:** They are currently refusing to tell me.

  
 **Child:** dREaM wE aSKed fOr oNe tHiNg-

**Tubbee:** yeah :(

  
  
 **Big Q:** Wait no- now I’m invested. Please tell me-

**Child:** no  
  
  


 **Big Q:** Tubbo.

**Tubbee:** big q pls no

**Big Q:** Tubbo please. I’ll tag Karl and Sapnap.

**Tubbee:** YOU WOULDNT-

**Big Q:** I would.

**Tubbee:** fine. 

  
  
  



	2. @Bed Wars God: @ranboozled please please for the love of god provide us with some context

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tubbee - Tubbo  
> Child - Tommyinnit  
> Wimbler - Wilbur  
> Green Bitch -Dream  
> The Blade - Techno  
> Gogy -George  
> Big Q- Quackity  
> Arson enthusiast- Sapnap  
> Honk- Karl  
> The King- Eret  
> Niki <3- Niki  
> Dadza- Phil  
> Puffy :)- Captain Puffy  
> Money Man- Jschlatt  
> Bbh- Badboyhalo  
> Sam Nook- Awesamdude  
> Skeppy- Skeppy  
> Punz- Punz  
> Furry #1- Fundy  
> Furry #2- Antfrost  
> Bed wars god- Purpled  
> Ponk- Ponk  
> Ranboo- ranboozled  
> Mr Manifold- Jack Manifold

[ **Therapys expensive** **but we have each other]**  
  
 **Tubbee:** Right so.

**Child:** TUBBO PLEASE

**Big** Q: hush, child. Tubbos speaking 

**Wimbler:** Tubbos been typing for two minutes...

**ranboozled:** I’m so incredibly scared rn

**Big Q:** yet weirdly interested?

**Tubbee:** Basically. Me and Tommy wer in science then yk experments and shit. Then one thing led to another and Tommy blew up the fucken lab.

**Arson enthusiast:** HAHA KIDS ARE IDIOTS??

**Big Q:** AJSJSKD

  
  
 **Wimbler:** L

**The Blade:** You all cannot leave my notifications in a peaceful state.

**Arson enthusiast:** Techno please we’re making fun of children

**The Blade:** Oh. Continue.

  
**Green Bitch:** Wait a second, that’s the big reason you got suspended?

**Tubbee:** Yes.

**Green Bitch:** Sapnap has literally burned down an entire school building on purpose and he’s still there??

**Arson enthusiast:** Dream, I told you that in confidence

_Dadza has come online._

**Green Bitch:** OH WERE ALL FUCKED-

**Dadza:** Dream why aren’t you in class?

**Green Bitch:** read up mr Minecraft!!

**Dadza:** Oh right, what about you Sapnap?

**Arson enthusiast:** I’m in class

**Dadza:** but you’re also on your phone?

**Niki <3:** vouch! He’s not even looking at it- HOW IS HE DOING THIS???

**Dadza:** I’m not going to question but please, pay attention.

**Arson enthusiast:** of course mr Minecraft.

  
 **Dadza:** Phil is fine

  
 **Dadza:** now the rest of you who are lurking @ranboozled @honk @wimbler get the fuck to class

_@ranboozled has gone offline_

_@honk has gone offline_

_@wimbler has gone offline_

  
  


**1:45pm**

**Bed Wars God:** Can some explain to me why i just saw Ranboo in the kitchen chasing a chicken?

**Honk:** what?

**Bed wars god:** @ranboozled please please for the love of god provide us with context.

**Honk:** seriously-

**Ranboozled:** listen...the chicken looked threatening.

**Honk:** Ranboo please

**Ranboozled:** Karl I do not know what else to tell you 

**Honk:** please how did a chicken. A chicken look threatening?

**Ranboozled:** seriously just look at it 

_ScaryChicken.png._

**Honk:** Okay, I take it all back that is horrifying.

**Ranboozled:** @Bed Wars God, NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND???

**Bed Wars God:** yes, Ranboo I deeply apologise.

  
  


**3:12 pm:**

**Gogy:** I was asleep what did I miss

**Wimbler:** Tommy and Tubbo got suspended, Ranboo fought a scary chicken?

**Gogy:** right fuck this. I’m going back to sleep.

**Green Bitch:** GEORGE MY BELOVED

**Gogy:** I literally despise you

**Furry #1:** LITERALLY EVERY GROUP CHAT I GO PEOPLE ARE FLIRTING??

**Money Man:** LMAO FURRY

**ranboozled:** TRUE!!

**Honk:** ANY TRUERS??

**Arson enthusiast:** TRUEE

**Furry #1:** I literally hate you all


	3. Furry #1: don’t your tears hurt you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY I FOGROT ABOUT THE AGES SO HERE WE GO  
> Purpled, Tubbo, Tommy and Ranboo are all freshmen in High School so like around 14/15. (I’m not from America I’m solely relying on Google)  
> Niki, Sapnap, Jack and Fundy are seniors in High school.  
> Eret, Techno, Quackity, Ponk, Punz and Antfrost are freshmen in college.  
> Dream, Wilbur, George, Karl, Schlatt, Puffy, BBH, Skeppy and Sam are juniors in college.  
> Phil is a teacher :)

**the cool ones.**

_**7:45 am** _

**Tubbee:** TOMMY

**Child:** TUBBO

**Tubbee:** RANBOO

**ranboozled:** TUBBO

**Tubbee:** you two wanna come over tn???

**ranboozled:** wouldn’t your 600 siblings be mad?

**Tubbee:** first I have 3 siblings, 2 erets at theatre, nikis baking, dreams doing...

**Child:** war crimes with tech?

**Tubbee:** yes, sO Now anser the question!!

**Child:** FUCK YEAH

**ranboozled:** bet

**Tubbee:** AHAHAHA YES WE WILL COMMIT SEVERAL CRIMES!!

**ranboozled:** god no this can’t be the return of Big Crime-

  
  


**[Therapy is expensive, but we have each other]  
**

_Tubbee has changed their name to Big Crime._

**Niki <3:** NOT AGAIN 

**The King:** SORRY DID YOU SAY AGAIN?

**Honk:** is this one of tubbos many many alter egos?

**Money Man:** CAN I TEACH BIG CRIME THE WAYS OF SCHLATTCOIN???

**Niki <3: **Schlatt, I will not let you corrupt my brother in the ways of Schlatt coin

**Big Crime:** but Niki :(

**Arson enthusiast:** BIG CRIME IS BACK AND NO ONE TOLD ME??

  
**Puffy :):** the last time big crime was back you, Schlatt and Tubbo almost got arrested?

**Money Man:** you punch an officer and suddenly you’re a criminal!

**Arson enthusiast:** you commit _light_ arson and suddenly all the police officers in the town know your name

**Big Crime:** puffy, Niki and eret I promise not to commit crimes today, only think abiht them!!

**Niki <3: **thank you Tubbo 

**The King:** thank you Tubbo you are my favourite brother 

**Big Crime:** thank you Eret, you are my favourite sibling

**Niki <3: **Tubbo what about me :(

**Big Crime:** you’re my favourite sister 

**Furry #1:** please can you all stfu 

**Big Crime:** okay furry.

**Wimbler:** KAKSKSKMDD

**Big Q:** DID TUBBO JUST CALL FUNDY A FURRY???

**Furry #1:** Tubbo I’m hurt.

**ranboozled:** IM CRYING AHAHAJSNJS

**Furry #1:** don’t your tears hurt you?

**ranboozled:** I-

**Big Q:** BOOM ROASTED!!

**Honk:** HES DOGWATER??

**Arson enthusiast:** FREER THEN A COSCO SAMPLE??

  
 **ranboozled:** ...did you

did you guys coordinate that...

**Honk:** Nah it’s just the fiancé instinct

**Arson enthusiast:** exactly 

**Big Q:** mwah mwah 

**Big Crime:** this is deffo flerting 

this is deffo flerting

this is deffo flerting

this is deffo flerting

this is deffo flerting

**ranboozled:** so true Tubbo, so true

**The Blade:** please shut the fuck up and go to class

**Arson enthusiast:** shut up English major 

**The Blade:** sapnap I know where you live.

**Arson enthusiast:** would you look at the time Ive gotta go...

**Honk:** techno you are terrifying 

**The Blade:** thank you I try

—————————

_**4:01pm** _

**Green Bitch:** AHAHA MANHUNT TIME PLACE YOUR BETS

**Big Crime:** jm going with dre!!

**Child:** me too

**ranboozled:** same lol

**Honk:** Uh I’m going with my fiancé !!

**Big Q:** I want to agree with you karl but I’m going with Dream !!

**Dadza:** the faith we have in BBH, Sapnap, George and ant is honestly sad

**Wimbler:** true but yes I’m with dream on this one.

**The Blade:** dream my clout, my heart is telling me to vote against you because I despise you. But I think you’re gonna win 

  
**Green Bitch:** techno, my clout. Thank you

**The Blade:** choke <3

**Arson enthusiast:** the lack of faith you guys have in us is so sad

**Furry #2:** hate crime??? /j

**Bbh:** LANGUAGE!!

**Furry #2:** SORRY I WAS JUST TELLING THE TRUTH!

_**5:30 pm:** _

_Big Crime has attached a video. (In the video it’s Ranboo and Tommy singing along to a barbie movie.)_

**Green Bitch:** WHAT IS THAT?

**ranboozled:** TUBBO YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDNT SEND IT!!!

**Child:** TUBBO WHAT THE FAUXJSJSJDJDJ

**Wimbler:** I’m using that for blackmail in the future.

**Child:** Wilbur you are my least favourite brother 

**Big Crime:** LOL GET REXT WILBUR

**Wimbler:** what are you gremlins doing anyways?

**ranboozled:** well we just binge watched 3 Barbie movies and now Tommys making us listen to Mellohi

**Child:** shut up ranboob you like it

**ranboozled:** that’s true 

**Niki <3: **glad you guys are having fun :D

**ranboozled:** Niki nihachu you are god sent

**Big Crime:** agreed.

**Honk:** sorry to bring it back to the Video of Tommy and Ranboo signing along with the barbie movie

**ranboozled:** Karl pls

**Honk:** how was I not invited to the barbie movie watch along???

**ranboozled:** D: sorry Karl!!!!

**Big Crime:** you can come to the next one!!!

**Honk:** you are all forgiven.

———————————————-

**The cool ones.**

_**11:00pm** _

**Tubbee:** thank you guys for hanging out today it was fun :D

**ranboozled:** Ofc it was fun!!!

**Child:** i Really did enjoy it and you know me, I’m never serious with my answers.

**Tubbee:** now I’ve gotta go to sleep or Eret will actually decapitate me gn o/

**ranboozled:** gn tubbo :]

**Child:** gn tubster! o7

_@Child went offline_

_@Tubbee went offline_

_@ranboozled went offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so weird for me to write fluff so uh expect angst soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you sm for reading :D


End file.
